


Wedgies in Hobbiton

by Kinkster (sever77)



Series: Wedgies [2]
Category: Original Work, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: In Public, M/M, Poetry, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/Kinkster
Summary: guess who made a wedgie OC"Into the portal reached Kaleb the Kinkster, explaining the rules to the game,“You tug and you tug and I give you gold pieces, my life is then not quite the same!”"





	Wedgies in Hobbiton

Into the portal reached Kaleb the Kinkster, explaining the rules to the game,

“You tug and you tug and I give you gold pieces, my life is then not quite the same!”

So Frodo the Hobbit of Bag-Ended Hill wanting nothing but money to spare,

he tugged and he tugged and the fabric did break, for gold and an ass that was bare,

But Pippin the Took, who was taking a look and by fortune he happened to see,

the ass that was bare, near the grass that was there and he whispered, “Well how could this be?”

For he was a tugger, his cousin the victim, though swapping roles often enough,

he wanted a piece and he wanted to pull on the shiny, new, non-hobbit’s stuff,

Another pair on and a crowd being gathered, all hobbits that lined up to see,

the gold given out and the blue fabric broken, all for the price of free.


End file.
